kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Trust
Void Trust is a scale of trust that shows how much of a bond Void Star has with a character. The amount of trust he has with someone depends on what actions are presented to him at certain times. However, this is mainly used as an inside joke when talking about Void Star. Gaining Void Trust There are many ways to gain Void Trust, such as: * Being nice. * Forgiving actions that Void Star may have done. * Compliments. * Telling him he's a good boi :D * Being Black. * Helping him out. * Giving him some food. * Respect to him, no matter if you are an enemy or not. * Being an OwO. * Befriending an UwU ghost. * "Will be the BFF". * Making Void Buccs. * Defeat Calavento and save Ravia. * Friend Hearts. * Have the two Leaders of Sky Break to combine with each other earlier to prevent his immortality, and save the world. * "This is the final... FESTIVAAAAAAAAAL!!" * Successfully asking for authority from other artists. * Create a new peaceful world without Valfrey (or Calavento in Kirby × Tamagotchi) * Tell him about the ways of making friends * Befriending a rookie . * Befriending Calavento Losing Void Trust Just as how there are many ways a character can gain Void Trust, there are also some ways to lose it, with those being: * Talking about Dark Matter. * Posting Jamba. * Being mean. * Be Wilt or Depod. * Hurting Void Star on purpose (physically and emotionally). * Betrayal. * Hurting Sv. * Forcefully summoning Ravia and have her do evil stuff for you. * Incorrecting Magolor's name wrong. * Speaking foul languages in front of Void Star. * Posting spoilers. * Posting bad words. * The existence of Ultra Last Kirby. * Becoming a member of the Sky Break. * Saying Kirby Star Allies is one of the worst games in the series. * Being an ÒvÓ. * Losing a best friend. * Having Ravieure make a terrifying mask. * Have Evol the Jester to make coffee for you, YUCK!! * Saying something common but with the word "hell" (e.g.: Hell yeah/Hell did I know). * A threat in the new world said above * Malice von Jamba (Kirby×TMGC only) * Successfully evolving Calavento and have him keep evolving endlessly (Kirby×TMGC only) * The creation of Last Void Termina Miscellaneous These cases does not fit in any category, or will either gain or lose the Void Trust depending on the situation. * Be Prejudice. * Liars and liars (Lies can be good or bad). * "I will be the one who survives". * Make Ravia sad. * "Why do I affiliate with such a terrifying beast?" * Creating a Harmonica Belt. * "Funky!!" * "But I think a 'small' date will be fine. :)" * S ** P ** E ** A ** K ** I ** N ** G ** ** L ** I ** K ** E ** ** T ** H ** I ** S * Kirby: Returning Legends specials exclusive to DeviantArt. * Being a °︺° or ‾︺‾ . * Give Chaods the nickname "Little Assassin (暗殺ちゃん)" * Using the ( '-' ) while adding two emojis and a Japanese phrase. (e.g.: �� ( '-' ��)ﾔﾍﾞｰｲ) * Giving your OC to another user and let it become his/her OC. * Reviving Valfrey * Timeline distortion. * Posting spoilers from your own fanon series. Category:Inside Jokes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Other Category:Others Category:Article stubs